There is an urgent need for more simple, inexpensive and acceptable methods for prevention of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) in addition to the latex condom. One approach that is being explored is the development of vaginal microbicides that can prevent infection with HIV when administered vaginally prior to or immediately after intercourse. While a number of pharmaceutical agents and formulations are being developed, there is a need for new and improved delivery methods so that as many women as possible will be able to find an acceptable product.
Currently the two main approaches that are used for vaginal delivery of microbicidal formulations are: (1) insertion of the formulation into the vagina with a piston-type tubular device, and (2) applying the formulation onto a diaphragm and then inserting the diaphragm into the vagina. However, many women experience leakage of a gel from the vagina, and consider vaginal gels to be messy, reducing their acceptability. Some women also may not be confident of their ability to properly place a diaphragm over the uterine cervix, and applying a gel onto a diaphragm prior to insertion may be considered inconvenient by some women.